(Nie)najgorszy prezent
by fefasz
Summary: Na święta Sasuke dostał od Itachiego prezent, za który w pierwszej chwili chciał go zabić. Karnet na lodowisko. Wiele jednak może się zmienić, kiedy Uchiha pozna pewnego blondyna, sprawnie śmigającego na łyżwach po tafli lodu.


Tekst z 26.12.2013 roku. Napisane na event zimowy na forum sasunaru. pl

* * *

Naruto uwielbiał zimę. Lubił kiedy płatki śniegu powoli opadały na ziemię, zakrywając świat białym puchem. Uwielbiał kiedy przemoczony i zmarznięty po wielkiej bitwie na śnieżki z przyjaciółmi, wracał do domu, a następnie owijał się ciepłym kocem, siadał na kanapie z kubkiem gorącej czekolady i oglądał jedną z ulubionych komedii. A przede wszystkim lubił to, że mógł wtedy codziennie chodzić na lodowisko.

Naruto nauczył się jeździć na łyżwach, kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem. Rodzicie opowiadali mu, że gdy miał cztery lata, z zapartym tchem oglądał wszystkie możliwe pokazy jazdy figurowej. Pewnego dnia jego matka, Kushina, postanowiła wsadzić go w łyżwy i po prostu wepchnąć na lodowisko. Oczywiście niemal od razu zaliczył upadek, który zakończył się płaczem i wielką histerią. Ojciec Naruto, Minato, był przekonany, że chłopiec już nigdy więcej nie wejdzie na lód. Jego zdziwienie było naprawdę duże, kiedy trzy dni później mały Uzumaki podszedł do niego i poprosił, żeby zawiózł go na lodowisko. Na początku, pełen obaw, nie chciał się zgodzić, ale nie mógł odmówić błagającym oczom syna i w końcu, nie informując o tym swojej żony, pojechał z nim na najbliższy tor.

Tym razem Naruto był bardzo zdeterminowany i nie poddawał się. Jedną ręką trzymał się barierki, a drugą ściskał mocno dłoń ojca. Słuchał uważnie jego uwag oraz rad i powoli poruszał nogami. Kilkanaście okrążeń później sunął po lodzie bez pomocy barierki, pozwalając jednak, by Minato go prowadził. Tamtego dnia nie odważył się pojechać zupełnie sam, na to potrzebował jeszcze trochę treningu.

W tajemnicy przed Kushiną, codziennie jeździli na lodowisko, a Naruto coraz lepiej radził sobie na łyżwach. Po miesiącu lód nie był już mu straszny, wręcz przeciwnie, czuł się na nim doskonale, i w końcu powiedział mamie o swoim małym sekrecie. Kobieta w pierwszym momencie przestraszyła się, pewna, że jej syn jeżdżąc zrobi sobie krzywdę, ale kiedy tylko zobaczyła go radośnie sunącego w łyżwach po lodowisku, dostrzegła jaką mu to sprawia przyjemność.

Niestety, zima w końcu się skończyła i Naruto musiał czekać całą wiosnę, lato i jesień, żeby po raz kolejny założyć łyżwy. Każdego kolejnego roku był coraz bardziej podekscytowany tym, że po tak długiej przerwie będzie mógł znowu wejść na lód.

Kiedy miał trzynaście lat, rodzice zaproponowali mu, że zapiszą go na profesjonalne treningi łyżwiarskie. Nie musiał zastanawiać się długo, żeby stwierdzić, że dla niego to jest tylko zabawa i ogromna frajda, a treningi z zawodowcami mogłyby ją bezpowrotnie zepsuć. Zamiast tego wolał podpatrywać jazdę tych bardziej utalentowanych i szkolić się na własną rękę, metodą prób i błędów. Zaliczył ogromną ilość upadków, dużo gorszych niż ten pierwszy. Dwa razy złamał rękę, raz rozciął łuk brwiowy i wybił sobie bark, trzy razy skręcił nadgarstek, a siniaków i innych stłuczeń nawet nie mógł zliczyć. Nigdy jednak się nie poddał i po każdej kontuzji wracał na lód z jeszcze większym zapałem i determinacją.

W wieku dwudziestu trzech lat mógł już jeździć i wykonywać najróżniejsze figury z zamkniętymi oczami. Do przodu i do tyłu, z piruetami, podskokami, przeplatanką i czego sobie jeszcze nie wymyślił. Wiedział, że do perfekcji dużo mu brakuje, ale nie przejmował się tym, najważniejsza była radość, jaką dawała mu jazda na łyżwach.

Tego dnia, zaraz po świętach Bożego Narodzenia, na lodowisku było sporo ludzi i musiał uważać ze swoimi popisami, żeby na nikogo nie wpaść. Już kilka razy zdarzyło mu się, że potrącił kogoś, zupełnie przez przypadek. Na szczęście nigdy nie zakończyło to się czymś poważnym i nie miał w związku z tym żadnych kłopotów. Jeździł więc spokojnie, przypatrując się innym ludziom i ich poczynaniom.

W pewnym momencie kilku osobom skończył się czas i musieli opuścić lód, a na ich miejsce pojawiła się kolejna grupka, zarówno doświadczonych łyżwiarzy, jak i tych początkujących.

— Do jasnej cholery, Itachi! — W pomieszczeniu rozległ się krzyk jakiegoś mężczyzny.

Naruto spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dochodził głos i zobaczył dwóch przystojnych brunetów oraz bardzo szczupłą blondynkę. Jeden z mężczyzn trzymał śmiejącą się dziewczynę za rękę, a drugi przylgnął do barierki, objął ją i nie chciał puścić. Uzumaki dostrzegł, że jest spięty, co świadczyło tylko o tym, że łyżwy ma na sobie pierwszy raz i wcale nie jest z tego powodu zadowolony.

Naruto uśmiechnął się pod nosem i odwrócił wzrok. Będzie musiał uważać na tego żółtodzioba, takim najłatwiej było zrobić krzywdę. Kierowany niewyjaśnioną ciekawością przyspieszył, żeby znaleźć się obok nich i móc podsłuchać ich rozmowę.

— Nienawidzę was — warczał ten, który w dalszym ciągu trzymał się barierki.

— Daj spokój, Sasuke! — uśmiechnął się drugi mężczyzna, Itachi, jak Naruto się domyślał. — Jeśli jesteś prawdziwym Uchihą, to szybko załapiesz! — Sasuke spojrzał na niego z mordem w oczach i nie odezwał się więcej.

— To co, zostawiamy twojego brata i idziemy sami jeździć? — odezwała się po raz pierwszy dziewczyna.

— Kocham, kiedy mówisz dokładnie to, o czym myślę — odpowiedział jej, cmoknął szybko w usta i ruszyli zaraz za Naruto, Sasuke zostawiając samego.

Uzumaki nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Nie ma to jak troskliwe rodzeństwo, pomyślał. Odbił do wnętrza koła, po którym jeździli i odwrócił się. Jechał tyłem i dzięki temu mógł obserwować poczynania Sasuke. Mężczyzna przesuwał się powoli wzdłuż barierki, nie puszczając jej ani na chwilę, a zdenerwowanie i wściekłość na brata były doskonale widoczne na jego twarzy. Naruto był pewien, że rzuca pod nosem najwymyślniejszymi przekleństwami i obelgami w stronę Itachiego.

Odwrócił się przodem do kierunku jazdy i znowu przyspieszył. Śmignął obok Sasuke, wykonując jednocześnie piruet w podskoku. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale jeszcze większe zirytowanie drugiego mężczyzny wprawiło go w znakomity nastrój.

Spojrzał na Itachiego z dziewczyną, którzy również podśmiewali się z Sasuke. W pewnym momencie podjechali do niego, blondynka złapała go gwałtownie za ręce i pociągnęła do siebie. Uchiha, niewiele myśląc, wyrwał swoje dłonie z uścisku dziewczyny, zatoczył się do tyłu i prawie by upadł, gdyby nie jego ukochana barierka, którą udało mu się złapać w ostatniej chwili. Naruto, widząc całą scenę, wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. Sasuke spojrzał na niego, jeszcze bardziej złowrogim wzrokiem niż patrzył na brata, ale Uzumaki nie przejął się tym i tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko i po raz kolejny przemknął obok, chwaląc się swoimi zdolnościami. To było zdecydowanie jedno z najzabawniejszych wyjść na łyżwy w jego życiu.

Przez kilkanaście następnych minut nie wydarzyło się nic ciekawego. Naburmuszony Sasuke dalej walczył z łyżwami, Itachi zajął się swoją dziewczyną, a Naruto, z nudów, zaczął popisywać się jeszcze bardziej. Zajęty wykonywaniem potrójnych piruetów nie zauważył, że w jego stronę leci jakaś ciemna postać, ale poczuł jak na niego wpada, powalając na taflę lodu i lądując na nim.

— Ała — Naruto jęknął z bólu. — Kretynie, uważaj, jak jeździsz! — Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na przerażoną twarz Sasuke.

— To nie moja wina — odburknął. — Brat mnie popchnął w twoją stronę.

— Nawet jeśli, to mógłbyś się postarać i nie wpadać na innych. A teraz zejdź ze mnie — mruknął Naruto, próbując zrzucić z siebie Sasuke. Chłopak nie był lekki, a jemu nie uśmiechało się wylegiwanie na zimnym lodzie.

Sasuke odepchnął się od niego i spróbował wstać. Niestety nie udało mu się, stracił równowagę i poleciał do tyłu, prawie uderzając łyżwą drugiego chłopaka w głowę.

Uzumaki nie zwrócił na to uwagi i wybuchnął śmiechem, podnosząc się bez problemów. Wyciągnął rękę do Sasuke, żeby mu pomóc.

— Wstawaj — powiedział. — Nauczę cię jeździć, bo obawiam się, że inaczej ktoś może trafić przez ciebie do szpitala.

Sasuke spojrzał na niego i niezadowolony warknął coś pod nosem. Musiał jednak szybko przemyśleć wszystkie za i przeciw, bo przyjął pomoc Naruto. Stanął niepewnie na nogach i szybko puścił rękę Uzumakiego.

— No dobra, jakoś stoisz, więc nie jest tragi znie. Teraz staraj się utrzymać równowagę i powoli podjechać do mnie. Tylko nie odrywaj stóp od lodu, po prostu je przesuń.

— Co? — zapytał zaskoczony Sasuke. — Tutaj? Na środku? Nie możemy... podejść do barierki?

— A jak chcesz do niej inaczej dotrzeć? Przecież cię nie przeniosę! — Sasuke rzucił mu kolejne złowrogie spojrzenie i wziął głęboki oddech.

— Jeśli chcesz, to możesz mnie złapać za rękę — zaoferował Naruto. — Będzie ci łatwiej.

— I co jeszcze? Dam sobie radę sam. — Jednak wbrew temu co powiedział przy trzecim kroku prawa łyżwa odjechała mu za bardzo na bok i niebezpiecznie zachwiał się w przód. Na szczęście Naruto był na to przygotowany i złapał go, chroniąc w ostatniej chwili przed kolejnym upadkiem.

— Wiesz co, zrobimy inaczej. Złap mnie za ramiona, a ja cię po prostu przyciągnę do końca.

— Nie ma mowy. Zapomnij.

— Rany, koleś, nie bądź taki uparty! Nie jesteś pierwszą i na pewno też nie ostatnią osobą, która dopiero uczy się jeździć.

— Nie mam jednak zamiaru pozwolić, żeby wszyscy, a szczególnie mój brat, śmiali się, bo potrzebuję nauczyciela.

— Okej — westchnął Naruto. — Sam mnie do tego zmusiłeś. — Objechał go dookoła i stanął za nim. — Trzymaj się mocno na nogach i trzymaj równowagę — powiedział, po czym popchnął go mocno w stronę barierek.

Sasuke, o dziwo, utrzymał się na lodzie bez problemu. Miał szczęście, że akurat w tym momencie nikt nie przecinał jego toru jazdy, bo inaczej upadłby po raz kolejny. Dojechał do końca lodowiska i z hukiem uderzył o plastikową barierkę, przytrzymując się jej mocno.

— Widzisz jak świetnie ci poszło! — Naruto ucieszył się podjeżdżając do niego. Chłopak nie upadł ani nie zachwiał się, a to już był jakiś postęp. Uzumaki dostrzegł w tym szansę na sukces i możliwość szybkiej nauki. — A teraz stań przodem do kierunku jazdy i wyprostuj się. I pamiętaj, żeby stać pewnie. Trzymaj się jedną ręką barierki i przesuwaj stopy, tak jak mówiłem ci wcześniej. — Sam stanął do niego przodem, żeby móc spokojnie obserwować poczynania Sasuke. Musiał przyznać, że ten radził sobie całkiem dobrze i dlatego zaraz zaproponował mu, żeby spróbował przejechać kawałek bez podparcia.

Dokładnie w chwili, kiedy Sasuke stanął sam i zaczął powoli jechać, pojawił się przy nich jego brat i uderzył go z całej siły w plecy. Po raz drugi Sasuke wpadł na Naruto, ale tym razem na szczęście się nie przewrócili.

— Kretynie! — warknął Sasuke do Itachiego. — Daj mi w końcu spokój!

— Oh, ale ja tylko chciałem cię pochwalić! Robisz postępy i do tego zgodziłeś się, żeby ktoś ci pomógł. A to do ciebie niepodobne. — Itachi szturchnął mocno Saasuke, sprawiając, że ten zachwiał się i złapał Naruto za rękaw bluzy.

— Spadaj — warknął. — Zajmij się lepiej Ino i zostaw mnie w spokoju.

— Jak sobie życzysz, braciszku. Ale nie myśl sobie, że całkiem ci odpuszczę — Itachi z uśmiechem odjechał w stronę swojej dziewczyny, machając im energicznie na pożegnanie.

— To co, kontynuujemy naukę? — zapytał Naruto, kiedy zostali sami.

Sasuke nie odpowiedział, tylko powoli ruszył do przodu. Bez barierki już nie szło mu tak dobrze, co chwila chwiał się, a łyżwy odjeżdżały mu w najmniej spodziewanych momentach i Naruto musiał go niemal przez cały czas podtrzymywać.

— Dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, dałem się tutaj zaciągnąć?! — wymamrotał pod nosem, kiedy Naruto pomagał mu wstać z lodu. — Przecież ja nawet na rolkach nie lubię jeździć.

— Skoro tak bardzo nie chciałeś, to dlaczego w ogóle tu przyszedłeś? — zapytał go z ciekawości Uzumaki.

— Prezent świąteczny od Itachiego. Dał mi miesięczny karnet na lodowisko...

Naruto nie mógł powstrzymać głośnego śmiechu. Itachi musiał odczuwać ogromną satysfakcję z dręczenia brata, skoro sprezentował mu karnet na łyżwy, będąc świadomym tego, jak bardzo ten nie przepada za tym sportem. Uzumaki musiał jednak przyznać, że prezent, bądź co bądź, był idealny.

— Ale chciałbyś się przez ten miesiąc nauczyć jeździć?

— A mam inny wybór?

Przez następne długie minuty Naruto próbował pokazać Sasuke jak powinien jeździć, żeby w końcu przestał się przewracać. Jego również męczyło już to, że musiał ciągle podtrzymywać Uchihę i go podnosić. Ramiona coraz bardziej go bolały, a kolano, które obił sobie, kiedy sam upadł, pociągnięty przez Sasuke, również zaczynało mu dokuczać. Do tego zabrakło mu pomysłów, jak inaczej pokazać chłopakowi poprawną technikę jazdy i to tak, żeby ją zrozumiał i szybko opanował. Miał wrażenie, że nigdy nie spotkał kogoś tak bardzo odpornego na naukę jazdy na łyżwach.

— Cholera! — wrzasnął Sasuke, chyba już po raz setny lądując na zimnej tafli. — Nie dam rady dłużej. — Spojrzał zły na Itachiego, który w tym momencie wywijał piruety razem z Ino. — Jestem mokry, poobijany i naprawdę nienawidzę tych ciężkich łyżew — burczał.

— Do tego wyglądasz jak wkurwiona wiewiórka — zaśmiał się Naruto, pomagając mu wstać.

— Jaka znowu wiewiórka?!

— Oh, no wiesz... Jak jej zabierzesz orzeszek, to tak syczy i prycha, dokładnie tak jak ty teraz. Do tego twoja fryzura przypomina nastroszone futerko... — Naruto za późno dostrzegł złość na twarzy Sasuke i nie udało mu się uciec. Uchiha ruszył w jego stronę, chcąc go złapać, ale dzięki marnym zdolnościom łyżwiarskim po raz kolejny wylądował na ziemi, przyciskając Naruto do lodu.

— Kurwa — warknął zrezygnowany. — Mam ochotę stąd wyjść i nigdy nie wracać. Ale Itachi jest w stanie codziennie zaciągać mnie tu siłą.

— Może jednak dzisiaj już sobie odpuść? — zaproponował Naruto. — Skoro i tak przyjdziesz jutro... Ja też tutaj będę, więc możemy wrócić do nauki. Teraz już chyba i tak więcej nie załapiesz... — Naruto spojrzał na Uchihę uważnie. Mimo wszystko udało mu się coś osiągnąć, Sasuke przynajmniej stał swobodnie na lodzie i nie chwiał się. Upadki dalej były częste, ale czasem udało mu się przejechać dłuższy kawałek bez utraty równowagi.

— To jak, kończymy na dzisiaj? — zapytał Naruto, kiedy już stali spokojnie przy barierce.

— Taaak — westchnął Sasuke. Nie patrząc nawet na drugiego chłopaka, ruszył powoli w stronę wyjścia. Nagle zatrzymał się i odwrócił. — A tak w ogóle, to jak się nazywasz?

— Ja? Naruto — zdziwił się.

— Sasuke. A teraz chodź, póki Itachi nie patrzy.

— Ale dokąd? — Naruto podjechał do Uchihy i spojrzał na niego nic nie rozumiejąc.

— Gdzieś gdzie jest ciepło i sucho? Kawiarnia na przykład. Ja stawiam.

— Ej, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że zapraszasz mnie na randkę! — Uzumaki zaśmiał się nerwowo.

— A jeśli tak jest, to co? Nie pójdziesz?


End file.
